A Change In Fate
by 21stCenturyDreamer
Summary: When Serena is brokenhearted after Darien cheats on her, a certain starlight comes back to town. Will there be a change in fate? Serena/Seiya Mina/Yaten Amy/Taiki Rei/Darien
1. Caught In Bed

**Author's Note:** Hello SM fans! This is my new account. My old username is ShiningStarlight2011 if you heard or read this story before. I really hope you all continue reading the story as I make these updates. Feel free to send in suggestions but I would really like a review even if its anonymously.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Sailor Moon nor will I ever. I wrote this because I thing Serena and Seiya make a great couple better than Serena with Darien. Please read & enjoy the story :)

"words" - talking or singing

_words _- thinking

Serena sat in her bedroom by the window that night. Her parents and little brother were on vacation so she was home alone. She couldn't sleep so she sat and looked at the stars as she kept thinking to herself _whats going on with Darien? _He hadn't spent much time with her anymore and when they did he hardly kissed or hugged her. She looked at the stars and full moon that was out and shining. Serena then thought of Seiya when he asked her on that rainy day. _Am I good enough for you?_ Serena sighed softly, he was good enough for her and she knew he'd treat her so much better than Darien did. "You were good enough for me, Seiya." Serena said softly and sighed to herself, she really missed Seiya and wished he were here with her right now.

She still sat there, an hour later. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was only 10:30 at night. She sighed and got up, she had to see Darien and ask him what was going on. She changed out of her bunny pajamas and into a black t shirt with jeans and usual shoes. She took out the ribbons that were in her two buns and fixed them so they were like usual. Serena got out of the house,grabbing her compact that transformed her into Sailor Moon and her keys then left. She got to the apartment and went up the stairs. She got to his apartment and noticed it was already open. She went inside hearing moaning and groaning coming from the bedroom. She quietly went towards the bedroom and in the bed under the sheets were a naked Rei and Darien having sex. Serena gasped, making them look at her. "Serena its not what it looks like." Darien told her getting up. "So what your saying is that you and Rei aren't in bed together behind my back?" she asked them seeing them nodding their heads. "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am you know." She told them, then looked at Darien. "It's over for us, Darien. I don't care about our future anymore because we're through!" She shouted at him and ran out of his apartment, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe they would sleep together behind her back. She got out of the apartment and headed towards the park, she needed to sit down and dry her tears.

Serena got to the park a few minutes later and sat down on the bench, wiping her tears away with her arms. She never though Darien would sleep with Rei behind her back. Rei was one of her best friends and he was her fiancee. Now that her and Darien were through, she could be happy and free of Crystal Tokyo. She got up and started walking towards her house when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry I didn-" Serena looked up and seen Seiya Kou standing right before her eyes. "Seiya?" She said softly looking at him. He looked the same as before the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu left Earth. She wondered why he was back and how long he would be staying this time.


	2. The Moment We've Been Waiting For

Author's Note:I love all my readers. Feel free to send in suggestions anytime as well as review after reading the chapter. Please read and review everyone! XOXO

"words" - talking or singing

_words_ - thoughts

"Ordango?" Serena heard him ask her. It had been a long time since she had seen the starlights and princess since they left that she was shocked. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh, Seiya!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, very happy to see him at that moment. "I missed you so much." She looked up at him with a smile. "I missed you too Ordango." He replied as he hugged her as well. Serena's thoughts kept running about Seiya and his were running about her as they stayed in an embrace for a few moments.

When they pulled away, he wiped the tears from her face. "Why were you crying ordango?" Seiya asked her softly. She sniffled a little as she looked at him and replied "I caught Darien in bed with Rei." To say Seiya was upset was wrong, he was extremely furious with the prince of Earth and princess of Mars. "After the promise he made me he did that to you?" He said shocked. Serena nodded her head and looked at him. He was ready to go to the prince and kill him for what he did to her. He noticed it was cold outside and late at night. "Ordango its very late, why don't you come and stay with me for the night?" He asked her kindly. Serena looked at him and smiled. "Of course."  
>Seiya wrapped an arm around Serena's waist as they walked towards his apartment and Serena couldn't object at all.<p>

After getting to his apartment and Serena changing into one of Seiya's shirts and boxers and Seiya in a pair of boxers and a wife beater, they sat on the couch in the living room together talking about what had happened since the last time they seen each other. Serena learned that the starlights rebuilded their planet with the princess and they were unhappy about being away from Earth, she also learned that Seiya was going to be making a solo album soon. Seiya learned about Darien ignoring her along with how she was currently doing in school and how the rest of the sailor scouts were doing. "Are Taiki and Yaten returning as well?" Serena asked after telling Seiya what had happened in the past. Seiya nodded. "They should be back in a month or so." Seiya replied with a nod. "But they will have places of their own since they need space as well." After seeing her and learning about what happened with Darien, he had an idea for his first single for the solo album.

They kept asking each other questions and talking until Serena started to yawn. "Are you tired ordango?" he asked seeing she was very tired. She replied with a nod and stood up. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Seiya nodded with a small smile. "Go ahead and sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." "Are you sure Seiya? It's your bed."  
>she asked him but Seiya shook his head. "It's alright ordango, I'd give anything up for you." he said and got up, kissing her cheek and giving her a small push towards his room. "Get some sleep and I'll wake you in the morning." He told her as she went into the bedroom. "Goodnight Seiya." Serena said softly and went into the bedroom. "Sweet dreams Ordango."<p>

The next morning,Seiya woke up early with a smile. He had an amazing dream about himself and Serena. He figured since now Darien was out of the picture, he had a chance to be with her.  
>He went into the kitchen and made a lot of breakfast for them both. After making a lot of pancakes and putting them on a few plates and on the table along with some orange juice in glasses, he grabbed out a book that he kept some lyrics that he wrote in. He started writing a song about Serena that he knew she would love once she heard him sing it. He also wrote a few more that came into his head as he waited for her to wake up. Serena was dreaming about herself and Seiya when she started to smell pancakes coming from the other room. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned softly with a smile as she got up from the bed. She went into the other room to see Seiya writing something in a book. "Morning Seiya." She said with a soft smile, he looked up as he shut the book and smiled."Morning ordango, I made breakfast for you." He said as he got up from where he was sitting. "You did-" She started to say until he cut her off. "I wanted to ordango, I told you that I'd do anything for you." 'I'd even be with you if that's what you wanted' he thought to himself as he went to the kitchen and grabbed the syrup from the fridge along with two forks, handing one to her then going over to the table. Serena followed and sat next to him, grabbing a plate and started eating after he did.<p>

After eating and putting them in the sink, they sat on the couch next to each other once again. "Can I tell you something?" Serena asked looking at Seiya. Seiya nodded looking at her with a smile. "You know you can tell me anything ordango." he said and put a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on the one that was on her shoulder as she told him. "You were right Seiya." she said as he looked at her confused. "You were and still are good enough for me." Seiya couldn't believe what she said, he was happy at the same time knowing she wanted him. "Ordango I never stopped thinking and dreaming about you since the day I met you." Serena leaned closer to him, placing her lips on his and kissing him softly. Seiya immediately kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. They kissed for a moment until Seiya pulled away. "Serena I'm in love with you,I know you just got out of a long relationship but would you please be my girlfriend?" He asked looking into her soft blue eyes. Serena smiled widely looking at him. "Of course I will Seiya,there's no one else I want right now except you." That was all Seiya needed to hear from her, he pulled her close once again and kissed her passionately.


	3. Forget You

**Authors note**: If you have any questions or suggestions for this story, let me know. I'd love some ideas. The song in this chapter is Forget You by the Glee cast. I chose it cause it shows that Serena wants to forget what happened and move on without Rei and Darien nagging her.

"talking" - actually talking to others, not yourself

_thoughts_ - opinions in your mind that only you can hear

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Forget You<p>

Serena was awake early Monday morning for school, she would over sleep in the past but it was time to change life a bit. She was wearing her High School uniform and her

hair was in her usual ordangos. Since Seiya had returned, life for Serena was beginning to make amazing changes, she was also happier than she was with Darien.

She went downstairs, knowing Seiya would arrive soon so they could go to school together. The only thing that was bothering her was seeing her ex with someone she

considered as a best friend. Serena grabbed her lunch and looked out the window, waiting for the one she truly loved to arrive.

"Serena, your up early?" Her mother said in shock. Serena looked at her mom with a soft smile. "Yep, I'm trying to make better choices than before." She told her mom,

she knew it was true. Serena grabbed her lunch as the doorbell rang. Serena went over to the door and opened it, smiling wider as she seen Seiya standing before her.

"Morning ordango." he said with a smile. "Good morning Seiya." she replied, giving him a short kiss then pulling away to look at him. "Hello there Seiya." Serena's mom said,

making the couple turn and look at her mom. "Morning Mrs. Tsukino." He said with a small smile. "Its good to see you again, I hope your staying longer this time." she replied. Seiya nodded, knowing he wouldn't leave Serena ever again. He looked at Serena with a smile as he spoke. "We should get going so we're not late." Serena nodded and took his hand in hers. They said goodbye to her mother and got in the car where Seiya's driver would take them to where they needed to be.

After getting out of the car and sitting next to each other, Mina,Ami,Lita,and Rei walked in. The girls were shocked to see Serena close to Seiya after what happened in the past. Mina was the first of the girls to walk over to them when Taiki and Yaten walked in and sat near Seiya and Serena. The happy couple were smiling and and not caring who would bother them. Ami and Mina took a seat near the other two starlights and smiled as the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. In most of the classes, Serena and Seiya were either passing notes to each other or just smiling wide. Of course Taiki and Yaten were glad to see them both happy. Seiya had spoke to them after they arrived on earth and gave them some details as to what happened.

After school, Serena had told the girls to meet her in the auditorium and bring Darien along if he was around at all. One of the things Serena did when she was with Darien was singing. No on knew about what she was going to do but herself. It was going to be a surprise to all of them to see that she's not as dumb and clumsy as they make her out to be. She seen everyone including the outer scouts had appeared as well. She knew it was her time to shine for once and let them see what she can really do besides being Sailor Moon and a clumsy cry baby.

She heard the music playing as she got her microphone and walked towards the light that was meant for her as she started singing.

"I see you driving 'round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough and I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget him too!

Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shhh?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!"

Everyone was taken back as to what was happening and what she was singing except for Seiya. He knew it was her way of letting Darien and Rei go away.

"Yeah I'm sorry,

I can't afford a Ferrari,

But that don't mean

I can't get you there.

I guess she's an Xbox

and I'm more Atari,

But the way you play

your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that

falls in love with you

Well

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Yeah go run and tell

your little girlfriend

I see you driving 'round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough and I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget him too!

Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Now ain't that some shhh?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Now I know, that I had to borrow,

Beg and steal and lie and cheat.

Trying to keep ya,

trying to please ya.

'Cause being in love

with your face ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that

falls in love with you

Well

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

I really hate you right now."

Rei and Darien were shocked to heard the song was about them and that Serena hated them.

"I see you driving 'round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough and I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget him too!

Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shhh?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Now baby, baby, baby,

why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?

I tried to tell my

mamma but she told me

"this is one for your dad"

Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!

Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you!

I still do. Oooh!

I see you driving 'round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough and I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget him too!

Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shhh?

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!"

She finished the song and looked at Darien and Rei who were still in shock after what happened but everyone else was happy for her and knew who it was about without Serena saying it.

Serena walked back stage, turning the microphone off and setting it in its normal place as she happily sighed. She was glad that she could now let the cheaters go and never see them again. She heard someone behind her and turned around, seeing Seiya and everyone but Rei and Darien. Lita was the first to speak up.

"Serena that was amazing." she said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Serena smiled, looking over at Seiya, walking over to him and kissing him softly, which he responded to right away. Everyone was happy but Amara and Michelle but they wanted their princess happy, even if it meant her being with a starlight.

After both pulling away, Serena and Seiya walked out of the back stage and towards the two doors in front of the theater. She didn't bother to look at Rei and Darien even though they were shouting at her to come back. _The future may change a lot but at least I'll have a better one with someone who truly loves me_. Serena thought to herself as she walked with him.


	4. Seiya's Solo Performance

Chapter 4 – Seiya's solo performance

_**Seiyas POV**_

After the performance ordango gave I was shocked like everyone else but proud that she stuck up for herself in front of Darien and Rei.

After that day I was in school for the most part with ordango not to mention in and out of the recording studio getting ready for the solo album to be released.

The songs on the album were turning out really good, I had picked out the first single to perform and I was very excited to perform it for the crowd and especially my ordango.

Ordango's grades were really shooting up, instead of Fs she was starting to get Cs and you could see everyone in the room was shocked that she could pull that off, but she was working hard with studying and homework.

Myself and ordango ran into Rei and Darien after the performance Ordango gave, they weren't very happy with us together.

_Flashback: No One's POV_

_Seiya and Serena were walking together down the sidewalk, Seiya had his arm around his girlfriends waist and she was walking close to him. _

_There were people staring at them, mainly because Seiya was part of the Three Lights and was also going solo so his name had been around the media a lot._

_Rei and Darien were headed back to his apartment after stopping at The Crown to see Andrew. They were holding hands, Rei smiling while Darien had a grin on his face._

_Seiya had seen Rei and Darien walking towards their way, he stopped for a moment and whispered in Serena's ear, "Ordango don't look now but your ex best friend and boyfriend are headed this way." he warned her so she would know if they were to approach them._

_Serena looked ahead, seeing Darien with Rei, then looked back at Seiya, gripping his hand with hers knowing she wanted to get away before her ex boyfriend and so-called best friend tried to say something to them._

"_Serena!" Serena looked over to her left, hearing Darien shout her name._

_Seiya squeezed her hand gently, letting her know that he wasn't leaving her side._

"_What do you want, Shields?" Seiya said annoyingly, wanting it to be all over quick._

"_Serena, you know we have to be together, think about Rini." Darien protested to his ex fiancee._

_Serena rolled her eyes, she was over her ex and what Trista had told them about the 30th Century. "Darien, Rini will still exist but she won't be your child." Serena explained to him, seeing both Darien and Rei's jaw drop in shock._

"_We can control what happens in the future, I'm chosing not to be with you anymore so just leave me alone already." Serena was pissed that Darien would even try to get her back when he could see that Seiya was who she truly loved and wanted._

_Serena squeezed Seiya's hand and gave her boyfriend a smile._

_Darien and Rei didn't have a chance to say anything before Serena walked away with Seiya._

_END FLASHBACK_

After that run in with them, we hadn't seen either one and the girls stopped hanging out at the shrine.

Tonight is my solo performance and I've given Ordango and the rest of the girls front row tickets and backstage passes.

I could hear the fans screaming my name as I was almost ready to go on stage and sing.

The song I was going to perform tonight was about myself and orando and I really hoped she loved the song as much as I did.

As the music started playing, I walked onto the stage with a soft smile and started singing the song.

_In the brightly shining world of white  
>With your wings spread out wide you are there<br>But those wings are so black and heavy on you  
>That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny <em>

_I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
>I would even throw away my life, all for you...<br>When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you  
>Always keep showing to me your smiling face<br>I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
>I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission<br>This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy _

_In the cool world of red  
>I am the perfect soldier, and I am there<br>But right here in front of me you appear  
>All of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open <em>

_My longing is for only one person, my precious princess  
>Even destruction must occur for peace day after day...<br>I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a princess  
>One day I was bewitched by your smiling face <em>

_I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
>I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission<br>This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy _

_Piercing through the starry sky, cutting up the galaxy  
>The battle to decide the future<br>Now, if I can be at all  
>So that I will be somewhere within a corner of your memory<br>With my hair disheveled, I dance, dance, dance _

_I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it  
>I would even throw away my life, all for you...<br>When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you  
>Always keep showing to me your smiling face<br>I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling  
>I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission<br>This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy _

I had been looking at the crowd but mostly my ordango as I sang that song, I could tell by her expression that she loved it.

"Thank you everyone, that song is off my solo album and is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend ordango." I shouted to the crowd.

I shouted goodnight to my fans and ran off the stage before they would be screaming for an encore.

I changed out of my performance outfit into something different and smiled as I went out of the dressing room to see ordango and the girls.

_**SERENAS POV**_

The song Seiya sang was beautiful and I loved it, especially how he dedicated it to me.

I was extremely thankful to have Seiya, Taiki and Yaten back with us now, especially after everything that has happened.

Seiya was the one I love and always will be, he's my fighter no matter what.

The girls and I went backstage, along with Taiki and Yaten who was along with us during Seiya's performance tonight.

When I seen him after he came out of his dressing room, I ran up to him and kissed him deeply which he returned.

I had already explaned to my mom that I was staying with Seiya for the night which they didn't have any problem to.

They really liked him better than Darien, especially Sam.

When Seiya and I pulled away from the kiss, I heard him whisper into my ear _Let's go home, ordango._

I looked at him and nodded, heading out the door with Seiya's arm around my waist and the girls in front of us.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, everyone. I have school starting Thursday but I will be updating this story more. The song Seiya sang, if your wondering is called Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi or in english, Unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy by NIIYAMA Shiho who I think is the voice of Seiya in the stars anime. I gave you guys the english lyrics but if you want the Japanese just let me know. I was asked in a review why I rated this story M and the reason for it is language and lemons. (yep, there'll be some of that coming up!) So don't forget to review and favorite the story, you don't wanna miss what's coming up next. Annonymous reviewing is allowed so don't be afriad to let me know what you think if your not logged in to your fanfiction account. Let me know what you think of this chapter please :)**


End file.
